Lost
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Alternate ending FF:ROSS. Years after her brother’s death, Sue goes to her brother’s grave where she talks to her dead brother. Her son, John Richards, also provides her revelations of what she has been going through in the absence of her brother.R and R!


**Just another one shot, enjoy! And it's about Susan grieving over Johnny's 'supposed' death in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. This is about a scenario if Johnny had died in the movie in the battle against Doom. As a sister myself, I would cry my eyes out if my little sister had died. This is just a story from a sister grieving for her baby brother. Enjoy as I've said before. **

Lost

Opening my eyes, I glanced to my right where the alarm clock was glowing brightly saying 11:15. Afterwards, I glanced over to my right where my husband, Reed, was sound asleep. That's very unusual for my husband as he always is working in his lab late in the night. I slipped out of the bed very quietly and rushed my way out the door. Rushing into the bathroom and after changing into something else, I ran out of the door as quiet as I possibly could. Just as I was in the hallway, I picked up my pace but tried not to wake up anyone.

I rushed out the door, right into the elevator. I silently cursed under my breath that the elevator was so loud at that moment and very slow. If only it would quicken its pace, then I would get out of here without anyone noticing. Just at that moment, the elevator door opened and I was about to turn invisible when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I whisked around and saw Courtney's daughter, Lorraine Bonner-Davis who lived in her mom's loft now that she died. Mr. Bonner-Davis, apparently, was in a senior's home.

"Susan, are you okay? Why are you leaving at this time of night?" Lorraine asked with much concern. I instantly smiled at the girl's genuine concern. She was the exact opposite of her mother.

"Umm, yes, I'm fine. I…just…need to finish an errand," I replied, hoping she wouldn't catch the panting of my breath.

"At 11:25 at night? Sue, there's something bothering you, isn't it?" she asked. I sighed deeply. I wanted her to leave me alone but I didn't want to say it right into her face. She was just so nice and caring to me.

"No, nothing like that, Lorraine. I just need to go somewhere, that's all." Lorraine looked sceptically at me, but she shrugged it off. She was about to go up the elevator when I called out, "Lorraine!"

She turned around and looked at me puzzled, "Huh?"

"If Reed or anyone else wake up and come to your door, can you please tell them that I am out?" Wishing that she would do this, I asked it as gentlely as I could.

She instantly smiled, "Sure. Good luck, Susan." With that, she went up the elevator. I looked at the elevator in puzzlement even when Lorraine was gone. Did she know where I was going to go? Shrugging it off, I raced out the lobby and outside, into the near clear night. I whipped myself a force field and jumped on top of it. I flew on top of it to my destination. Where I wanted to go was only a ten minute flight from the Baxter Building. I flew off into the night.

Quickly, I went to my favourite florist shop in New York City, _Rosemary's Bountiful Flowers_ (**A/N: I've never been to NYC, so I don't know any stores. Please don't kill me because the name is made up!**). Rosemary Grayson was always at her shop as it is underneath her loft. I knocked on the door and was greeted by an ebony haired, emerald eyed young woman who instantly smiled when she looked at me. When I told her what I wanted, she ushered me inside her store and told me to wait. I obeyed and waited until she brought me my order. I looked around and saw a beautiful bouquet of white carnations. I smiled. It was Alicia's favourite flowers and was what she held at her and Ben's wedding.

Smiling to myself, I felt myself engrossed in the flowers' atmosphere that I didn't even notice Rosemary come outside with my order. I thanked her graciously and as I left I said, "How's Roy doing?"

I saw her blush even though the light was dim. "Great," she replied. Roy Stone was her fiancé, and she was due to marry in him in two months.

Giving her a small smile, "That's good. Well, bye, Rose. I'll pay for these tomorrow." I left her small store and made another force field which carried me to the place I wanted to go ever so desperately this late at night.

When I arrived at where I wanted to be, I jumped off the force field and walked as it disappeared. I walked through the gate and sighed deeply. Smoothing out my outfit of a black skirt with a net of black roses sewn on top, and a lacy black shirt with black roses on the V-neck collar, I walked through the maze of tombstones, grasping onto the flowers, specifically white roses, tightly. I hadn't come here in such a long time, that it made me wonder if I really was busy or I didn't want to here come just because. I stepped through the tombstones, trying to step as lightly as I could with my black high-heel boots. I looked up at the night sky, straight up into the full moon. His face faded just before I could see it clearly, as if it had never appeared there at all. I knew, at that moment, that I was just paranoid. Before I knew it, I was right in front of the tombstone I was here to see. It was a clear night on the most part, with the moon shining and beaming brightly down onto the ground, with its silvery light lingering in the mist.

I looked at the tombstone where it had _his _name engraved on it. It shouldn't have been _his_ name on it; it should have been mine. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't have been so determined, he would be still living here today. Why didn't **he **revive him and not me? I'm not important. He's what's important! Why couldn't anyone understand that! Sure, my husband had comforted me, my close friend and his wife comforted me just fine, but it wasn't what I needed. I needed him to be by my side. Why couldn't anyone understand?

I looked up into the sky, tears clouding my vision. All I could hear and see now was him and his voice. And then I instantly remembered his overprotective, quirky personality. Why couldn't I manage without him?

Once again, I looked at the tombstone. It was decorated with roses and by his name was the Fantastic Four logo.

_Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm_

_Died a hero_

_Loving brother_

_Compassionate friend_

_Out-of-this-world hero _

I missed him so much that it hurt. I couldn't believe that it was already fifteen years since the day. I really wanted to forget and move on, but who could if their brother was dead! I sighed and inhaled deeply and then let a soft gust of wind out. Really, what would anyone have done in my situation? My only living blood relation just died in anger of what had happened to me.

Nonetheless, I was also at fault, even after he died. I had never met him at the cemetery regularly over the past fifteen years. Don't get me wrong, I had visited him everyday for a year after his death. After that, I guess I was too afraid of confronting him in this state. Ever since then, I only met him on the anniversary of his death. It was the death which was caused when he was fighting Doom in that battle for revenge of my supposed death. If only Norrin had revived him and not me, he would've lived and had a great life. Now because he was dead, I am sitting here by his grave mourning for his death which happened fifteen years ago.

I wiped my tears and started to speak to my dead brother, "Hey, little bro. How you doing? I hope you are fine. I also want to reassure you that I am doing fine too." I looked straight at the tombstone, right at his name. Was I really doing alright?

I continued, "I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you, Johnny. I was busy and I needed to look after…" I stopped my own words. I knew that wasn't the reason why I didn't meet Johnny regularly. Why couldn't I admit to my own brother that I couldn't face him, even though he was dead? Particularly for the reason that he was dead?

"I love you, Johnny, and that's all I need you to know. And that I will always remember you." I laid the white roses onto his grave and was about to leave when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I spun around and was surprised at who I saw it was.

There stood a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes, an exact replica of Johnny. He was my first son, John Richards. I asked him abruptly, "Why are you here, John? How did you know where to find me?"

My son smiled at me with his cute, cocked grin, "I heard you leave the loft. I knew where you were going to go as today's Uncle Johnny's death anniversary. So I came here."

Even though he looked like my brother, he had an entirely different personality. John was more of a sophisticated, yet quiet type. I asked, "Want to know something, honey?"

He raised his eyebrow at me which, to me, was a signal to go on. "Your Uncle Johnny looked exactly like you when he was thirteen, but you are the exact opposite of him."

"So I've been told. Mom, are you okay? I know it must be hard after all these years, but I think you're doing just fine. Don't you think?" he asked. I looked at him in shock. Did he really think that I was fine…umm…I shouldn't have jumped like that. I think he is telling the truth. I've been fine all these years. I have continued on my job as a scientist, at the head of another department of Genetic Research. Also, I have been a successful mother and wife. I have been fine all these years without Johnny without me even realizing it.

I turned to smile at John. "You're right. I was lost in my past, but now I am found in my present. Thanks honey. Hey, do you want to go home now? I think your father and brother would be looking for us frantically." I hugged my son and issued another force field which carried both of us to our home in the Baxter Building, where my husband and son, Franklin Benjamin Richards, would be waiting for our arrival. We disappeared into the near clear night back into our profound present, and I, with a new open mind, went home calmly and moving on in life, even though memories of my brother would always remain in my heart.

**Please review! I hope you guys liked it! I never watched the movie, but I read about it on wikipedia (God bless wikipedia!) and I thought of this story. Please review as I'd love input on how to improve and on what I did well. But please, no flames. I am FED UP with flames. LOL!**

**And oh, sorry about the OCs. I know that many people don't like OCs but I couldn't resist. And oh Rosemary Grayson is just an OC from a Teen Titan story I wrote called, New Starts, Old Pasts, just in case you wanted to know. **

**And as for Lorraine's case, I thought Courtney is very formal and old tradition so I thought Lorraine would be a perfect name for a daughter if she had one. **

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
